Obsession
by Leylah
Summary: Comment passer outre ce sentiment de haine que l'on nourrit à l'égard de son pire ennemi? Harry va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Draco a décidé de lui pourrir la vie, mais à l'aide d'une approche sensiblement différente. HPDM, UA, Universityfic. Rated T pour langage.
1. Première partie

**Bonjour à tous. **

Et oui, je suis vivante. Mon dieu, voilà plusieurs mois que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre d'Insaisissable…

Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous suivent cette fanfiction, mais je préfère vous rassurer tout de suite : elle ne restera pas inachevée. Pour ma défense, j'ai eu une année universitaire très chargée et beaucoup de choses me sont tombées malheureusement dessus. Je suis désormais en vacances depuis quelques jours, et toute disposée à laisser parler mon inspiration !

En attendant de reprendre l'écriture d'Insaisissable, je vous offre ce Two-Shots. J'ai également une fanfiction de près de 65 pages qui sera terminée d'ici quelques jours. Cela devrait faire patienter encore quelques temps les suiveurs d'Insaisissable ^^

Je m'excuse donc platement pour cette longue absence et j'espère que cette première partie d'Obsession vous plaira.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Obsession**

**Première partie **

_Je m'ennuie Potter. Divertis-moi.

_Malefoy… Tu pourrais m'éclairer sur une ou deux petites choses ?

_Je m'attendais à plus amusant que ça, mais comparé à Bourdieu, ça fera l'affaire…

_De une, je t'emmerde. De deux, si tu t'ennuies tant que ça, pourquoi ne parles-tu pas à tes _amis _au lieu de venir me voir, _moi _? Et de trois, BORDEL MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MES AMIS FACEBOOK ?

_Nous sommes amis depuis un mois et deux jours, le treize Novembre 2011, à 15h36 exactement.

_Si je t'avais accepté, je m'en serais souvenu. Surtout que je te déteste, donc je ne t'aurais jamais accepté.

_Mais tu n'as pas eu besoin Potter. En amphi, tu as la légère tendance d'entrer tes mots de passe sans te préoccuper des autres, et tu oublies que je suis souvent derrière toi.

_Connard.

_Je te retourne le compliment.

_Quels autres mots de passe as-tu vu ?

_Oh… pas mal.

_Malefoy, comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu es juste derrière moi et mon poing commence à me démanger…

_C'est dans ces moments-là que l'acronyme « mdr » prend tout son sens, je crois. Bref, si tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir, Facebook, Gmail, compte en banque… Et un forum pour rencontre gay aussi.

_Enculé.

_Tu vas être à court.

_J'ai tout un stock d'insulte, ne t'inquiète pas.

_Non, je parlais sur ton compte en banque Potty. C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, et je veux que tu m'offres un MacBook Pro.

_Dans tes rêves.

_Mais je n'ai pas demandé ton avis.

**H&D**

_Je dois avouer que tu as une bonne droite Potter, tu fais de la muscu' ?

_Ta gueule, je me suis fait renvoyer de l'amphi à cause de toi, j'ai dû passer trois heures à attendre à la banque pour changer de mot de passe, changer celui de ma boite mail et rejeter toutes les propositions de gay masochistes que tu avais contacté de ma part !

_Et j'ai un œil au beur noir. De nous deux, c'est moi qui suis le plus à plaindre !

_Dites- moi que je rêve…

_Harry Potter est désormais Hors-Ligne._

_**H&D**_

_Potter, reviens sur Facebook !

_Putain mais tu vas me lâcher oui ? Et où est-ce que t'as eu mon numéro ?

_Tu l'avais rentré un jour en achetant un gode sur le net.

_Je n'ai jamais acheté de gode.

_Ouais, je sais. C'était un livre, pas mal d'ailleurs, je l'ai lu, tu as fait un bon choix.

_Tu ne m'avais pas mentionné ça en me disant tout ce que tu avais retenu.

_Tu ne m'as demandé que les mots de passe !

_Putain mais t'es vraiment chiant. Dis-moi TOUT ce que tu as retenu. Maintenant je vais devoir changer de numéro de téléphone !

_Hum. Je pense que tu vas aussi devoir déménager alors…

_MALEFOY !

_Tes cheveux sont dressés sur ta tête, c'est marrant.

_Fais gaffe, mon poing recommence à me démanger, et tu sais que j'en suis capable.

_J'en doute, tu ne voudrais pas te faire virer à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oh, j'expliquerais au prof à quel point tu es un connard, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

_Et moi je lui expliquerais à quelle point tu me martyrises.

_De nous deux, c'est qui la victime ? Tu me pourris la vie depuis le collège !

_Ouais je sais, et je dois avouer que j'aime ça.

_Enculé.

**H&D**

_Au fait, une question me turlupine Malefoy. Pourquoi est-ce que d'un seul coup, tu t'intéresses à ma vie ?

_Mais ta vie m'a toujours intéressée.

_Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi. Mais par contre, pourquoi est-ce que tu commences à m'harceler que maintenant ? J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu me laissais tranquille depuis la fin du lycée, t'aurais pu continuer sur ta lancée !

_Je te l'ai dit : je m'ennuie.

_T'as des amis, va leur casser les pieds.

_Je crois qu'ils ont fait une overdose de ma personne.

_Sans blague ?

_C'était du sarcasme ?

_A peine.

_Encore du sarcasme ?

_Tu me saoules.

_Harry Potter est désormais hors-ligne._

**H&D**

_Potter.

_Malefoy.

_Potter.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ?

_Je veux qu'on devienne amis.

_Hallelujah (cela ne s'écrit pas comme cela mais … ! ) J'ai enfin une preuve que tu es cinglé.

_Je ne suis pas fou, ma mère m'a fait passer des tests. (1)

_A d'autres. Il est hors de question que l'on devienne ami.

_Et pourquoi non ?

_Car rien que d'y penser, ça me retourne l'estomac.

_On peut coucher ensemble, alors ?

_Harry Potter est désormais Hors-Ligne._

**H&D**

_Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu as passé deux heures à frapper à ma porte hier soir ? Tu as effrayé tout l'immeuble !

_Bonjour à toi aussi Potter.

_REPOND !

_C'est évident pourtant : je voulais te parler.

_PENDANTS DEUX HEURES MALEFOY ! Tu n'as pas pensé au bout de cinq minutes que je pouvais ne pas être là ?

_Je pensais surtout que tu n'avais pas envie de m'ouvrir.

_Si j'avais été là, cela aurait été clairement le cas.

_Tu vois !

_Mais en l'occurrence, je n'y étais pas. Et pas la peine de revenir, je ne suis jamais là le soir.

_Et où es-tu ?

_ça ne te regarde pas.

_Très bien, j'arriverais bien à le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_Ok, ok, je travaille le soir.

_Et bien, t'as la capacité de résistance d'une limace, ça me déçoit. Tu n'es pas éjaculateur précoce, rassure moi ?

_Ta gueule. Je te l'ai dit car tu serais allé harceler Ron et Hermione.

_Pas faux. Et donc, où travailles-tu ?

_Alors-là, tu peux toujours crever.

_Pauvres Ron et Hermione…

_Va te faire voir. Tu voulais me dire quoi hier soir ?

_Te proposer à nouveau qu'on devienne amis.

_Et ma réponse est toujours… Non.

_Et pour l'autre proposition ?

_Arrête, je vais croire que tu es sérieux si tu continues.

_Mais je le suis Potter.

_...

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'étonnes.

_Peut-être parce qu'on se déteste ? Enfin je dis ça, je ne dis rien…

_Tu me détestes, certes, mais t'ai-je déjà dit que c'était réciproque ?

_Pitié arrête… J'suis dans une dimension parallèle ou quoi ?

_Les dimensions parallèles n'existent pas Potter.

_Malefoy. Au collège, tu me martyrisais, au Lycée, tu te foutais ouvertement de ma gueule et de celles de Ron et Hermione et depuis que nous sommes entrés à la fac, tu m'ignores. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu ais décidé, il y a peu, de m'harceler, ce qui m'exaspère au plus haut point je te signale. Comment peux-tu oser me dire que tu ne me détestes pas ?

_Parce que c'est la vérité, enfin je crois. Depuis le jour de notre rentrée en 6e, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Je voulais tellement devenir ami avec toi mais tu as refusé…

_Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne vas pas me la faire nostalgique, quand même ? J'ai passé d'atroces années à cause de toi ! Alors ne va pas me sortir que finalement, tu faisais tout ça pour attirer mon attention, parce que je risque de perdre mon calme. T'es juste un connard Malefoy. Un connard imbu de lui-même qui se sert des autres et qui les utilisent à sa guise quand ça lui chante. Ta psychologie de bas étage, j'en ai rien à foutre, vas la chanter à d'autre. T'as pourri mon adolescence, alors que j'étais déjà mal dans ma peau, tu t'es foutu de la gueule de mes parents, alors que je ne les ai jamais connu. Tu t'es foutu de la gueule de mes amis, alors qu'ils valent mille fois mieux que toi. Comment peux-tu oser espérer que je te laisse devenir mon ami ? Que je te laisse une place dans ma vie ? Je ne sais pas dans quel monde tu vis, mais redescends sur Terre.

_Je vis dans ton monde Potter, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé d'en sortir…

_Draco Malefoy est désormais Hors-Ligne_.

**H&D**

_Tu m'as enlevé de tes amis Facebook, c'est très mesquin de ta part.

_Et j'avais aussi changé de numéro de portable. Je pensais bêtement que ça t'arrêterait.

_Faut croire que ça n'a pas marché.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

_Tu ne me demandes pas comment j'ai fait pour obtenir ton nouveau numéro ?

_Non, je m'en fous.

_Tant pis, je vais te le dire quand même… C'est Hermione qui me l'a filé.

_ça m'étonnerait.

_Oui bon d'accord, elle ne l'a pas fait de son plein gré… Pansy, qui est dans le même TD qu'elle lui a finement subtilisé son portable le temps d'avoir accès à ton nouveau numéro.

_Vous êtes vraiment cinglés. Et tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ?

_Non.

_ça m'aurait étonné. Bon Malefoy, c'est pas que tu m'emmerdes mais… Enfin si, tu m'emmerdes, alors bye.

_Très fin.

_Potter ?

_Potteeeeerrrr ?

_Répond, ou je débarque chez toi !

_Et mon poing se fera un plaisir de t'accueillir.

_Pourquoi tant de violence ?

_Je ne sais pas, dès que je vois ta tête, c'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

_Ok, bye.

**H&D**

_Comment se passe ton week-end Potter ?

_ Et moi qui pensais que tu avais abandonné…

_C'était le cas, je t'assure. Après tout, tu n'as fait aucun effort pour apprendre à réellement me connaitre.

_Tu voulais que je le fasse quand ? Quand tu me victimisais, quand tu te foutais de ma gueule ou quand tu m'harcelais ?

_J'avoue ne pas avoir utilisé les bonnes techniques.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bon, que veux-tu ?

_Tu as été absent au premier TD de socialisation.

_Merci j'étais au courant.

_Sarcasme ?

_Bravo, tu t'améliores !

_Merci de le remarquer. Bref, Dumbledore a décidé pour ce semestre de choisir les groupes pour les enquêtes. Et je tiens à dire avant que tu ne me menaces de mort que je n'y suis pour rien.

_Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

_Si. On est ensemble.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça…

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter ? Je pensais que tu partirais au quart de tour…

_Ecoute, on n'a pas le choix j'imagine ?

_Effectivement. Tu deviens raisonnable, dis donc !

_Ecoute Malefoy, ne commence pas, sinon on ne va jamais y arriver !

_Ok… Bon, j'arrive.

_Hein ?

_Malefoy ?

_MALEFOY !

_PUTAIN MALEFOY C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !

_De toute façon je ne suis pas chez moi, alors ne viens pas, ça ne sert à rien.

_Et ne t'avises même pas de taper à ma porte pendant deux heures.

_C'est du Aerosmith que j'entends de l'autre côté de la porte ? Bon choix.

**H&D**

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry particulièrement blasé. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, bien trop large pour lui, un tee-shirt à l'effigie des Beatles et son visage laissait voir à quel point il était fatigué et las. Draco quant à lui, était comme à son habitude impeccable. Jean qui mettait ses fesses de rêves en valeur, polo gris qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Seuls ses cheveux volontairement décoiffés lui donnaient un air dévergondé. Ils faisaient de lui une putain de bombe sexuelle. C'est ce que pensait Harry en ce moment précis.

_Heureusement que tu ne viens pas en cours affublé de cette tenue… Ironisa le blond en levant un sourcil, sceptique.

_Qu'est-ce que tu pensais en venant ici, comme ça ? Il y en a qui ont une vie, figure toi !

Balayant la phrase du brun d'un geste de la main, Draco pénétra dans l'entrée de son appartement, et contempla sa décoration intérieure.

_Ce que tu vois te plait Malefoy ?

Et effectivement, cela lui plaisait. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait regroupait le salon, avec un simple canapé en cuir noir deux places faisant face à un grand écran plat, une grande bibliothèque et un bureau où étaient entassés des tonnes de classeurs autour d'un ordinateur portable. Ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce était un vrai trésor. Le mur de gauche était recouvert de vieux vinyles de rock. Une énorme armoire trônait là, remplis de vinyles et de disques en tout genre, à côté d'un platine vintage noir.

_Dire Straits, Pink Floyd, Rolling Stones, Nirvana. Ça me coupe le souffle !

_Si j'avais su ça, je t'aurais fait venir plus tôt !

Le blond se retourna et fusilla Harry du regard, puis s'avança vers une des portes. Harry le suivi, interloqué.

_Et bien, je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

_J'adore ta cuisine.

_La proprio l'a fait refaire il y a deux ans, avant que j'emménage.

Sans accorder d'importance à ce que le brun lui disait, il ressortit de la pièce et emprunta la deuxième porte du salon, qui se trouvait à côté de la platine.

Draco fut frappé par la noirceur des murs de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tous les murs étaient peints en noir, seuls les montants de lit et les rideaux étaient d'un blanc pur, ce qui contrastait le tout. La pièce n'était pas grande. Un lit deux places se trouvait sur le mur du fond, entouré de deux tables de chevets, une armoire était placée sur leurs gauches, et une porte qui menait sûrement à la salle de bain se trouvait sur leur droite. Les seuls objets présents dans la pièce étaient une lampe de chevet, un radioréveil, un cadre photo posé sur la table de chevet gauche et une énorme photo en noir et blanc d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, tous les trois allongé sur l'herbe, riants, regardant le ciel.

_Très belle photo.

_Je sais.

_J'ai toujours voulu avoir des amis aussi fidèles que les tiens Potter, avoua Draco.

La révélation laissa Harry perplexe quelques secondes. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Draco n'avait parlé de manière aussi sincère. N'avait jamais parlé de ses amis ou de lui de manière aussi sincère en tout cas.

Un léger silence s'installa et le brun n'avait pas envie de l'interrompre. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait presque à l'aise avec le blond, et il avait l'impression d'avoir mis un pied dans son monde. Un monde qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas envie de pénétrer.

Draco se retourna vers lui, arborant un léger sourire qu'Harry aurait pu qualifier de triste, mais ce dernier détourna la tête aussitôt.

_Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas d'amis.

_Ce n'est pas pareil. Les miens, je ne les ai pas vraiment choisis, confessa-t-il. Ce sont tous des fils de. Evidemment, nous nous connaissons tous depuis l'enfance, alors des liens se sont créés au fil du temps, mais notre amitié n'a jamais été aussi forte que la vôtre. Tu as de la chance, sincèrement.

_Tu savais que c'était grâce à toi ?

Le blond haussa les sourcils, surpris.

_Le jour de la rentrée au collège, tu te souviens ? Continua Harry avant de voir Draco acquiescer. Et bien, quand tu as critiqué Ron, je crois que c'est à ce moment que nous sommes devenus inséparables.

_Au moins j'aurai accompli une bonne action dans ma vie, ironisa-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sombre.

Harry le suivit des yeux et retourna au salon. Draco s'était installé sur le canapé et était en train de poser son MacBook sur la table basse.

_Tu l'as acheté finalement. Content que ça ne soit pas avec mon argent. Déclara le brun.

_Je rêve où tu essayes de faire de l'humour ? Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait qu'on soit en groupe pour qu'on discute convenablement, j'aurais soudoyé Dumbledore plus tôt ! Calme-toi Potter, je plaisantais.

Rassuré, le concerné alla chercher son propre ordinateur portable et rejoignit son tout nouveau co-enquêteur sur le canapé.

**H&D**

Après deux heures qu'ils eurent passé à définir un sujet parfait où ils étaient à peu près d'accord, Harry et Draco éteignirent leurs PC et le brun alla leur préparer du café.

Les yeux de Draco balayèrent la pièce. Elle était assez bien rangée pour un appartement de mec, pensa-t-il. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une pile de papier rangé en vrac sur la table basse. Curieux comme il était, il ne put résister à les prendre en main et à les observer. Il y avait une vingtaine de pages remplies d'annonces pour des locations d'appartements. La plupart d'entres elles étaient déjà rayées à l'aide d'un marker et des mentions comme « trop cher » ou « dossier refusé » étaient notées à côté de chacune d'entres elles. Draco arriva à la dernière feuille qui était extrêmement froissée, comme si elle avait été mise en boule, et remarqua qu'elle ne contenait pas d'annonces. C'était une lettre officielle. Il l'a lu, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_Monsieur Potter, _

_Suite à la fin de votre bail et malgré votre offre de renouvellement, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que celui-ci ne le sera pas_. _J'ai dans l'intention de vendre l'appartement. Pour se faire, je vous demanderais de le remettre à neuf et d'évacuer les lieux dans trois mois au plus tard. _

_Cordialement, _

_Mlle Dolorès Ombrage. _

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Harry allait être viré de chez lui, et vu toutes les annonces de barrées, il peinait à retrouver un appartement.

Dolorès Ombrage… Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. La lettre datait d'il y a deux semaines, date à partir de laquelle Potter avait manqué beaucoup de cours. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était que les parents de Potter étaient riches. Logiquement, il aurait dû hériter de tout. Il devait éclaircir ce point. Mais alors qu'il continuait de fixer les feuilles maintenant éparpillées sur la table basse, il n'avait pas vu qu'Harry était revenu dans le salon, et qu'il avait l'air plutôt énervé.

_Malefoy, aboya-t-il, je peux savoir ce que tu fous exactement ?

Le blond sursauta, prit en faute.

_Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais être expulsé de ton appartement.

_Je ne vois vraiment pas pour quelles raisons je te l'aurais dit. S'énerva-t-il, deux tasses de cafés à la main qui commençaient à tanguer dangereusement. Tu ferais mieux de partir.

_Tu sais, je peux t'aider si tu v…

_BON SANG MALEFOY ! Cria-t-il pour de bon en balançant les tasses à travers la pièce qui répandit du café sur le sol, QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME VEUX A LA FIN ? Le brun passa une main lasse sur son visage, tentant de se calmer avant de reprendre. Je t'ai toujours détesté, d'accord ? Quand j'étais gosse, tu me terrorisais, et quand on a quitté le lycée, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne te reverrais plus. Puis pour je ne sais quelle raison, tu as décidé d'aller dans la fac du coin, alors que BORDEL, t'es assez pété de tunes pour te payer n'importe quelle autre inscription dans n'importe quelle fac du monde ! Mais tu vois, j'ai grandi, alors franchement, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Aujourd'hui tu es venu, pour la première fois de notre vie, on s'est parlé calmement, mais tu crois franchement que nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde ? Je ne veux pas de ton aide, je ne veux l'aide de personne, et je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Et même si un jour l'idée me passait par la tête, tu es vraiment la dernière personne à qui je ferais appel.

_Calme toi. Tenta de dire Draco alors qu'il dû essuyer un regard noir provenant du brun.

_Je n'ai franchement pas envie de me calmer. Tu sais, je me pose une question depuis quelques temps et j'aurais envie que tu me répondes franchement. Pourquoi moi ?

_Sans vouloir me prendre une autre tasse dans la tronche, peux-tu préciser ?

_Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait autant chier, pourquoi m'harceler comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ?

Draco détourna le regard. Il avait longtemps essayé de répondre lui-même à cette question. Pendant toutes ces années, il se demandait pourquoi il avait autant besoin qu'Harry le remarque. Puis…

_Je crois tout simplement que tu es devenu une obsession dès que je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

La phrase était sortie toute seule, accompagnée d'un sourire triste, nostalgique. S'il avait muri plus vite, s'il s'était rendu compte de sa connerie, ils n'en seraient pas là, et il le savait. Il avait été obsédé par le brun, dès qu'il avait croisé ses yeux verts, dès qu'il avait vu son air paumé. Ses lunettes rondes beaucoup trop grandes pour lui, ses vêtements qui n'étaient même pas repassés. Il avait eu envie de le protéger et quelqu'un l'avait devancé et il n'avait pas réussi à l'accepter.

_Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Déclara Harry en traversant la pièce et en s'affalant sur le canapé. Franchement, tout ça me dépasse… Et je n'ai vraiment pas que ça à penser en ce moment.

_J'ai cru comprendre.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, plus long, cette fois-ci. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il devait avouer que le blond l'avait passablement surpris aujourd'hui, et il avait eu envie, un instant, d'apprendre à le connaitre, lui, qui paraissait si inaccessible. Il s'en mordrait sûrement les doigts, mais après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre en ce moment.

_Bon… Je veux bien essayer qu'on apprenne à se connaitre.

Dire que Draco fut surpris serait un euphémisme. Il tourna la tête vers le brun, histoire de voir s'il était sincère et fut rassuré par l'honnêteté dans ses yeux verts.

_D'accord.

_Et tu te débrouilles pour trouver comment. A part Hermione et Ron, je n'ai pas d'autres amis, alors franchement, le social, c'est pas mon truc.

_On a qu'à faire le jeu des cent questions.

_C'est pas le jeu des dix questions normalement ?

_Oui mais nous, on a une quinzaine d'années à rattraper.

Harry sourit. Effectivement, ça se tenait.

_Bon, voilà les règles : on doit répondre à chaque question sincèrement, et on a le droit à aucun délais ni joker. Si vraiment l'un de nous ne veut pas répondre, on remplacera par une action, mais c'est seulement valable pour une question chacun.

_Je suis sûr que je vais le regretter mais ça marche.

**H&D**

Après avoir difficilement nettoyé les tâches de café au sol et ramassé les débris de porcelaine provenant des tasses, Harry se rassit sur son canapé, en attendant que Draco revienne avec la pizza qu'il était allé chercher. C'était vraiment bizarre comme situation, mais il venait de se rendre compte que sa compagnie, quand il ne jouait pas au connard insupportable, n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

Deux coups secs se firent entendre, et le brun alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Alors qu'ils dégustaient leur première part, le blond posa sa première question :

_Alors Potter, une question me trotte dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, depuis quand t'es-tu rendu compte que tu étais gay ?

Question qui failli tuer le brun. Toussant fortement pour essayer de ne pas s'étrangler avec son bout de pizza, il vit le blond arborer un sourire narquois.

_Tu te souviens ? Sans délais, ni joker…

_Ok, ok. Depuis l'année de première. Et toi ?

_Depuis la terminale. Enfin, je ne suis pas réellement gay, ni hétéro.

_ça s'appelle être bisexuel Malefoy.

_Mouais, je dirais plutôt que j'aime ce qui est beau.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ce mec était vraiment superficiel quelques fois.

_A toi de me poser une question maintenant.

Le brun réfléchit intensément. Il n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur le blond.

_Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

Draco regarda Harry comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête.

_De toutes les questions que tu pourrais me poser, tu as choisi celle-ci ?

Le brun haussa les épaules et croqua à nouveau dans sa pizza.

_Très bien… C'est le vert. Répondit-il en le regardant intensément dans les yeux, le faisant légèrement rougir.

_Hum, ok. Fit Harry, gêné. Moi c'est le noir.

_Ce n'est pas une couleur Potter.

_Très bien, le rouge alors ! S'énerva-t-il, faisant sourire le blond. Tiens j'en ai une autre, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de faire chier le monde ?

Draco prit un air faussement outré.

_Tu viens de me briser mon petit cœur.

_Je ne savais pas que tu en avais un.

_C'est tellement facile de t'énerver…

Harry lui jeta un regard noir qui amplifia son sourire.

_Passif ou actif ?

_MALEFOY !

Le blond leva les mains en signe de paix.

_On avait dit qu'on serait honnête. Tu peux utiliser ton joker si tu le sens… Cela dit, tu risques de le regretter.

_Pourquoi ai-je accepté ce truc stupide, déjà ? Très bien… Actif. Et toi ? Non, laisse tomber, je ne veux pas savoir.

_Les deux, déclara le blond en lui faisant clin d'œil si discret qu'Harry crut rêver.

_Je rêve où tu me dragues ?

_C'est une question ?

_A ton avis ?

_Donc la réponse est définitivement, oui.

_T'es vraiment bizarre comme mec, tu le sais ?

_Oui, on me le dit souvent. Et toi ?

_Si je te drague ? Le brun ricana. Non, définitivement, non.

_Je voulais savoir si tu savais que tu étais bizarre.

_Je ne suis pas bizarre ! S'écria-t-il.

_Tu recommences. Déclara le blond en roulant des yeux.

Un léger silence s'installa. Harry pensa que la situation était vraiment étrange. Même si Draco l'agaçait toujours autant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de commencer à le désirer. L'avoir près de lui, si accessible et égal à lui-même, c'était irréaliste. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour le blond. Sa présence était presque… agréable, et ses piques et son sarcasme habituel devenaient de moins en moins dérangeants, voire mêmes plaisants.

_Ressens-tu de l'attirance pour moi ? Demanda le blond, sérieux pour une fois. Il semblait presque…inquiet. Devant cette nouvelle face du blond qu'il découvrait, il décida d'être totalement honnête.

_De l'attirance physique, oui.

Il vit Draco se détendre un peu.

_Mais ton caractère laisse franchement à désirer. Rajouta-t-il, faisant rire le blond.

Il se surprit à sourire à son tour.

_Ton anniversaire ? Demanda-t-il, tout à coup curieux.

_Le 5 juin.

_Tu ne me demandes pas le mien ?

_Je le connais déjà, répondit le blond avec assurance. Tu joues d'un instrument ?

_Oui, de la guitare. Et toi ?

_Du piano.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter, sourit le brun. J'imagine que Schubert, Mozart et Chopin n'ont aucun secret pour toi ?

_Oui, et j'ai même un majordome qui s'appelle Alfred. (2)

_Sans blague ?

_Non, je plaisante.

Les cartons de pizza étaient à présent vides, et Harry alla chercher des bières au réfrigérateur. Il devait bien être vingt-et-une heure à présent. Le blond était là depuis trois bonnes heures, et il pensa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il s'en aille.

Avec les soucis qu'il avait en ce moment, cette présence nouvelle lui faisait plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il adorait Ron et Hermione, mais ses amis passaient leur temps à lui adresser des regards de compassions dont il avait horreur, et ils osaient à peine lui adresser la parole de peur de le briser, comme s'il était une petite chose fragile. De ce côté-là, il pouvait être tranquille avec le blond.

_Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? Demanda-t-il à Draco alors qu'ils buvaient leurs bières dans le calme.

_Je ne pense pas.

_Moi non plus.

Le brun sentit le regard sombre du blond sur lui. Il tourna le regard vers lui et fut frappé par l'intensité de ses orbes gris.

_Si je t'embrassais, tu me repousserais ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop ahuri pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que les lèvres du blond qui venaient de prononcer des paroles qui l'avaient totalement excité.

_Tu peux toujours prendre le joker, tu sais. J'ai ma petite idée pour le gage… Murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui amplifia le désir du brun instantanément.

_Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe, déclara-t-il, la voix rauque, mais je vais te répondre honnêtement. Là, tout de suite, si tu m'embrassais, je crois que je ne répondrais plus de rien.

S'il n'était pas aussi grisé, il aurait presque rit devant l'air surpris du blond qui s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'il le rejette. L'instant de surprise passé, il s'avança doucement, vérifiant dans son regard s'il était sûr de lui. Quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, Harry ferma les yeux et franchit les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient.

Le baiser fut de courte durée, mais le plaisir qu'Harry ressentit fut si intense que s'il ne se trouvait pas assis, ses jambes se seraient mises à trembler. Ils se regardèrent fixement durant quelques secondes, avant que le brun, incapable de se contenir ne se jette à nouveau sur Draco.

**H&D**

Harry ouvrit l'œil difficilement et mit quelques instants à se souvenir où il se trouvait, et pourquoi Draco Malefoy était complètement avachi sur lui, endormi et totalement nu. Il se sentait sale et la pièce était remplie de l'odeur des ébats qu'ils avaient eus durant la nuit.

Quatre fois. Bordel.

Il poussa légèrement le blond pour se relever et ignora son grognement. Draco se rendormit et il put enfiler son boxer qui trainait au sol, au milieu de leurs vêtements éparpillés.

_Ok Harry. Tu viens de coucher avec le mec que tu détestes le plus…_ pensa-t-il en flippant complètement.

Même si la soirée qu'ils avaient passés la veille avait été bizarrement agréable et qu'il avait découvert en Draco une personne plus intéressante qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, il n'en restait pas moins un parfait connard qui lui avait pourri la vie durant de nombreuses années.

Il alla prendre une douche bien chaude, essayant de repousser les pensées qui l'assaillaient. Draco était, en plus d'être extrêmement bien foutu, le meilleur coup qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti n'avait jamais été aussi violent que cette nuit, et il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'oublier de sitôt.

Il enfila une serviette autour de ses hanches en sortant de l'habitacle, essayant de dompter ses cheveux noirs encore humides qui partaient dans tous les sens. Soupirant, il se sécha du mieux qu'il put et sortit de la pièce. Draco n'était plus sur le canapé, et en entendant des bruits de vaisselle, il pensa qu'il devait se préparer un petit déjeuner.

Ne voulant pas se confronter à lui tout de suite – et surtout dans cette tenue, il alla s'habiller dans sa chambre avant de le rejoindre.

_Je t'ai préparé un café. Lui dit le blond, une fois qu'il fut planté devant lui.

Le blond semblait presque nerveux et intimidé.

_Euh… merci. Répondit Harry, surpris, en se saisissant de la tasse.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Draco but une dernière gorgée, déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et se dirigea vers ses affaires. Il se revêtit rapidement et se retourna vers le brun qui avait assisté à la scène, sans dire un mot.

Il sembla hésiter, ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa, restant immobile. Harry attendit, mais rien ne vint.

_On se contacte… Je veux dire, pour l'enquête de socialisation ? Tenta le brun.

_Euh, ouais, ok. Répondit son vis-à-vis.

Et sur ces paroles, il s'engouffra à l'extérieur de l'appartement, laissant le brun perplexe.

**H&D**

Ils ne s'étaient pas contactés de toute la semaine. Nous étions vendredi, et Harry sourit légèrement à Mr. Dumbledore, leur professeur de socialisation, en entrant dans la salle de cours.

Draco l'avait passablement évité durant toute la semaine. Au début, cela avait rassuré le brun, se disant qu'il n'avait pas passé de semaine aussi calme de toute sa scolarité. Mais à partir du mercredi, il avait commencé à se poser des questions.

Il s'était mis à le regarder régulièrement sans même s'en rendre compte, croisant quelques fois son regard surpris, mais Draco détournait les yeux instantanément, laissant Harry sans réponse et avec encore plus d'interrogations.

Il restait cinq minutes avant que le cours ne commence, et il commençait à s'impatienter. Draco entra dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un garçon qu'Harry ne connaissait que de vue. Il savait qu'il s'appelait Cédric Diggory et qu'il n'était arrivé à l'université qu'en début d'année, ayant été transféré.

Ce qu'ils se disaient devait être très intéressant, car Draco semblait si concentré sur les paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de son vis-à-vis qu'il ne lui prêta aucune attention et s'assit à l'opposé de lui.

Harry soupira et alluma sur ordinateur portable. Il n'avait aucun ami avec lui, ici. Ron étudiait en STAPS au sein de la même université, mais son bâtiment se trouvait à vingt minutes à pieds du sien, faisant qu'il ne pouvait pas se voir souvent. Hermione, quant à elle, étudiait la littérature à la Sorbonne, rendant la chose encore plus difficile.

Il s'était fait des connaissances, bien sûr, mais s'il fallait retenir une chose du brun, c'était qu'il ne faisait pas confiance facilement aux gens, les empêchant de rentrer dans sa vie, parfois sans même s'en rendre compte.

Albus Dumbledore toussota, faisant régner le silence dans la salle.

_Très bien, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué la semaine dernière, ce cours sera articulé autour de la construction d'un dossier sur le thème de la socialisation. Toutes les semaines, vous vous réunirez par groupe et je passerais vous voir chacun votre tour afin de faire le point avec vous.

_Au moins cette fois, Draco sera obligé de me parler_, pensa Harry, blasé.

Les étudiants se levèrent, déplacèrent les chaises et commencèrent à parler à voix haute, provoquant un brouhaha bordélique.

Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé, attendant sûrement que ce soit Harry qui fasse le premier pas.

_Mr Malefoy vous a-t-il communiqué les informations du cours dernier ? Retentit la voix du professeur près d'Harry.

Le brun releva la tête et acquiesça.

_Nous avons déjà établi un sujet.

Voyant Harry en pleine conversation avec Dumbledore, Draco se dirigea vers eux et s'assit à côté du brun.

Après une dizaine de minutes où les deux étudiants défendirent leur sujet et leur première ébauche de problématique, le professeur Dumbledore les abandonna pour un autre groupe, approuvant leur travail.

_Vous êtes d'ores et déjà bien avancés messieurs. Je vous autorise à partir, mais il faudra qu'une problématique définitive soit établie pour dans quinze jours, ainsi qu'une ébauche de bibliographie et un terrain d'enquête.

Quand le vieil homme fut éloigné, Draco se releva et quitta la pièce. Harry se sentit tout à coup furieux et le suivit, ne prenant même pas la peine de récupérer ses affaires.

Il rattrapa le blond et lui attrapa le poignet, le forçant à se retourner.

_Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, exactement ? Chuchota-t-il, énervé.

_Lâche-moi Potter.

_Je te lâcherai quand je l'aurais décidé, ok ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites, au juste ?

Draco émit un rire suffisant.

_Je ne t'évite pas, je t'ignore. Je pense qu'il y a une différence.

Harry lâcha son poignet, dégoûté. Il venait tout juste de comprendre que Draco l'avait utilisé. Il avait juste voulu coucher avec lui, point barre. Il se sentit humilié et en colère.

_Espèce…

_Tout va bien, messieurs ? Retentit la voix du professeur derrière eux.

Harry se retourna et vit que quelques élèves de leur cours étaient également sortis.

_Tout va bien, assura-t-il d'une voix forte et ferme. Nous n'étions pas d'accord sur le terrain, c'est tout.

_Ah, les jeunes… Quelle passion ! Rigola-t-il, joyeux. Allez, c'est fini, retournez à vos place !

Les étudiants obéirent, laissant Harry et Draco à nouveau seuls.

Le brun lui refit face, le regard noir.

_Quelque chose à ajouter ? Lui demanda le blond.

_Non, on n'a plus rien à se dire. Énonça Harry d'une voix claire, sûr de lui.

Il aurait pu jurer voir une lueur de tristesse passer sur le visage du blond, mais il se retourna et très vite, il disparut au coin du couloir.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_(1) Référence à la très célèbre série The Big Bang Theory _!

_(2) Pour continuer avec les références de Geek, Alfred est le majordome de Batman. Moi et mon humour pourri…_

* * *

J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu. La seconde devrait arriver très vite, elle est d'ores et déjà écrite et n'attend plus que d'être corrigée. Cependant, ma bêta préparant son bac, je ne peux vous garantir un délai très court, cela dépendra de son temps libre !

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, cela est – comme pour la plupart d'entre nous – ma première source d'inspiration.

Je vous embrasse et vous dit à très bientôt,

**Leylah**.

PS : J'ai créé un compte facebook, pour ceux que ça intéresse, spécialement réservé pour discuter des fanfictions que j'écris, où d'autres choses en rapport avec les fanfictions sur Harry Potter : Leylah Fanfiction

J'ai également créé une page : Drarry Officiel qui manque cruellement d'adeptes… :) N'hésitez pas à venir y faire un tour pour qu'elle prenne vie.


	2. Seconde partie

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews et vos alertes. **

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, la suite (et fin) de ce TS arrive plus vite que prévu. Il aurait dû être publié ce week-end. Mais ma merveilleuse bêta, en plus de faire un travail au top, s'est surpassée au niveau du temps.

J'espère que cette seconde partie vous plaira autant que la première. **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Obsession **

**Seconde partie**

Harry connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il lui suffisait de tourner à droite, puis de longer l'avenue durant quelques centaines de mètres. Une fois arrivé devant un imposant bâtiment, il composa un code et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Le campus universitaire où habitait son meilleur ami était à une bonne demi-heure de son appartement en bus. Dès la fin du lycée, Ron avait appris qu'il pouvait bénéficier d'une bourse d'étude assez élevée qui lui permettrait également d'acquérir un logement étudiant. Etant issu d'une famille de sept enfants qui ne roulait pas sur l'or, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Et même si le studio n'était pas excessivement grand, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux que le jour de son emménagement qui signait le début de sa liberté.

Il monta jusqu'au cinquième étage et toqua à la porte. Un grand rouquin vint lui ouvrir, les yeux encore embué de sommeil.

_Tu me fais toujours le coup, grogna Ron en le laissant entrer. On t'a jamais appris à laisser les gens dormir le Dimanche matin ?

Le brun ricana et n'osa pas dire à son ami qu'il était déjà près de treize heures.

_Ta mère est passée, à ce que je vois.

L'appartement, qui d'ordinaire était jonché de cadavres de bouteilles en tout genre et de cartons de nourritures, sentait le propre et était méticuleusement rangé.

Ron grogna à nouveau et s'affala sur son canapé lit encore défait.

Laissant son ami émerger encore un peu, il alla préparer du café. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie de la porte retentit à nouveau.

_Tu me désespères, Ron…

En entendant la voix d'Hermione, Harry sortit automatiquement une troisième tasse. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et cela commençait à lui peser.

_Salut Harry, résonna la voix de la jeune fille derrière lui.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et l'aida à porter les tasses sur la table basse.

_Alors, ta recherche d'appartement avance ? Le questionna Hermione.

_Mphf. Sujet sensible.

_Tu sais vieux, tu devrais songer à toucher à ton héritage, tu ne penses pas ?

_RON ! S'écria leur amie, outrée.

_Bah quoi ? Se vexa-t-il. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de lui en parler, je l'ai fait, c'est tout.

_Tu n'as vraiment pas de tact.

Harry ne leurs en voulait absolument pas. Il haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de son café.

_Vous avez peut-être raison.

_Tu n'es pas obligé Harry… Tu finiras peut-être par trouver quelque chose bientôt. Le rassura Hermione.

A la mort de ses parents, Harry avait été placé chez sa seule famille restante. Sa tante – la sœur de sa mère – et son mari étaient des gens pitoyables qui avaient passé leur temps à rabaisser le brun et à le maltraiter, le privant de tout ce qui aurait pu le rendre un minimum heureux.

Le pire était sans doute son cousin, Dudley, qui avait pour passe-temps favori de le prendre pour son punching-ball.

Jusqu'à ses seize ans, il avait vécu un enfer. Seule la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis lui permettait de tenir le coup, s'échappant le plus souvent possible chez Ron, où il était accueilli à bras ouvert.

Ce fut à partir de sa seizième année que Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, découvrit les conditions dans lesquelles le meilleur ami de son plus jeune fils vivait. Elle avait eu (des doutes depuis de nombreuses années, mais elle ne fut convaincue que le jour où elle rendit visite à ses tuteurs. Harry n'avait jamais invité Ron, ni Hermione chez lui. Elle l'avait toujours vu habillé avec des vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Quelques fois, quand il venait chez eux, il se jetait sur les gâteaux qu'elle cuisinait comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

Elle était alors partie les voir afin d'en savoir plus. Son oncle et sa tante avaient bien tentés de sauver les apparences, mais lorsqu'elle leur demanda à voir la chambre du brun, ils devinrent tendus à l'extrême. Harry, qui était présent, avait baissé les yeux.

_Tu peux me montrer ta chambre, mon chéri ? Lui avait-elle murmurée.

Il n'avait pas su quoi faire, partagé entre l'envie qu'elle découvre la vérité et la peur d'être étripé par son oncle.

Sa réaction confirma la crainte de Molly qui se leva et monta d'elle-même à l'étage. Sa tante avait fixée Harry, le regard noir.

Le brun avait alors suivi la mère de Ron qui avançait dans le couloir de l'étage, suivi de près de son oncle.

_Je vous prierais de partir, Madame Weasley, avait-il grondé.

_Ah oui ? Sinon quoi ? Avait-elle répliqué sèchement. Laquelle est ta chambre Harry ?

_Celle-ci, lui avait-il répondu en esquivant le regard de son oncle.

Molly avait froncé les sourcils en apercevant un verrou posé à l'extérieur de la porte. Elle l'avait ouverte et un hoquet lui avait échappé.

Elle s'était retournée vers le tuteur du brun, les yeux exorbités.

_Vous appelez ça une chambre ? S'était-elle indignée. JE VOUS AI POSE UNE QUESTION ! Avait-elle ensuite hurlé devant le silence obstiné de son oncle.

Harry se souvint qu'elle l'avait ensuite pris par le bras et l'avait tiré fortement à l'extérieur de la maison. Il n'avait pas vraiment réagi, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle comptait faire. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient entrés dans un commissariat et Molly Weasley portait plainte contre ses tuteurs pour maltraitance.

Il était ensuite resté quelques mois chez eux, le temps que la situation ne s'arrange. Mille questions lui avaient été posées, et le jour de ses dix-sept ans, il avait réussi à obtenir son émancipation.

Son oncle et sa tante avait écopés d'une peine de prison avec sursis et avaient déménagés aussitôt, sans jamais chercher à le revoir.

Repenser à son enfance rendait Harry malade. A ses dix-huit ans, il avait quitté le domicile des Weasley et s'était installé dans l'appartement qu'il occupait toujours. Quelques jours plus tard, un notaire venait lui apprendre que ses parents lui avaient laissé un héritage plutôt imposant. Son oncle et sa tante n'en avaient jamais eu connaissance, et n'auraient de toute façon pas pu y toucher.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Depuis deux ans, il vivait avec la bourse d'étude qu'il lui était versé chaque mois et les petits boulots qu'il enchainait. Il avait l'impression que cet argent était la seule chose qui le reliait à ses parents, et il ne voulait pas le dépenser. Il comprenait pourtant que Ron trouve cela stupide, son ami ayant grandi dans une famille où le manque d'argent se faisait chaque jour sentir.

_Je pense que je ne vais pas avoir le choix de toute façon, s'exclama-t-il en revenant à la conversation. Tiens, et si j'achetais une maison pour nous trois ? Rigola-t-il.

Hermione roula des yeux tandis que Ron entrait dans le délire du brun.

Ils parlèrent durant une bonne heure, fantasmant sur la maison fictive qu'ils s'achèteraient. Hermione s'était peu à peu prêtée au jeu et tous trois retrouvaient leur insouciance. Ils étaient loin de leurs soucis et de leurs études, profitant de leur moment privilégié où ils étaient réunis.

_Au fait Harry, il devient quoi la fouine ? Il te fait toujours autant chier ?

Il avala de travers et s'étouffa quelques instants. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie de parler des derniers évènements avec ses amis. Même lui avait du mal à y croire, ou à les oublier. Il était sûr que Ron ferait une crise cardiaque et qu'Hermione s'empresserait de les analyser de A à Z.

Et il n'y avait rien à dire. Malefoy était un enculé, au sens littéral et figuré du terme.

_Non, il s'est fait une raison, je crois.

_Pourquoi tu rougis ?

_Pardon ?

_Tu rougis, Harry.

_Il n'y a rien à dire, s'écria-t-il sèchement.

_Oh que si !

Il lança à Hermione un regard mauvais, espérant que cela la dissuade d'insister. C'était très mal la connaitre.

_Tu t'es tapé Malefoy ou quoi ? Demanda Ron en rigolant, faisant gémir son meilleur ami de désespoir.

Harry cacha son visage dans ses mains.

_T'AS COUCHE AVEC MALEFOY ? S'exclama Hermione à son tour, interloquée.

Ron explosa de rire.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, bon sang ? Lui demanda son amie.

Il ne pouvait pas reculer à présent. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il leur expliqua tout depuis le commencement. Hermione ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, ce qui était plutôt rare. Elle se contentait de froncer les sourcils, ou de les hausser. A la fin de son récit, Ron avait perdu le sourire.

_Quel enculé.

_Je ne comprends pas… dit Hermione, plus pour elle-même.

_Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre, intervint le brun. Et maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on passe à autre chose, ça serait cool.

**H&D**

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry reçut une lettre de sa propriétaire qui l'intrigua. Elle lui expliquait qu'il n'avait plus à partir, car un homme était venu la voir pour lui acheter l'appartement, et qu'il souhaitait le garder en location.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il s'était résigné à puiser dans son héritage pour acheter un petit studio et à présent, il allait pouvoir rester dans l'appartement qu'il aimait tant. Il pouvait enfin souffler et se re-concentrer à nouveau sur ses études.

Il se rendit à l'université le sourire aux lèvres, allégé d'un poids qui l'avait suivi durant plusieurs semaines.

Même la vue de Draco assit à côté de Cédric Diggory dans l'amphithéâtre n'entacha pas sa bonne humeur. Il alla s'installer plus loin, s'empressant d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses amis par message.

_Je vois qu'on est joyeux aujourd'hui.

Harry releva la tête pour affronter le regard de Draco.

_Je croyais qu'on n'avait plus rien à se dire ? Cracha ce dernier, ayant perdu son sourire.

_Et bien j'ai changé d'avis.

Il posa son ordinateur sur la place voisine de celle du brun et prit place sur le strapontin.

_Diggory ne va pas trop te manquer ?

_Jaloux, Potter ?

_Tu vas briser son petit cœur, lui répondit-il en esquivant sa question.

_Tu parles, tout ce qu'il veut c'est se rapprocher de toi.

Harry explosa d'un rire sans joie.

_Non mais t'en sors des conneries, je te jure.

_Là, il croit que je lui arrange le coup. Déclara le blond, sérieux.

Le brun tourna la tête pour observer Cédric Diggory qui effectivement, les fixait.

_Non mais vous avez quel âge ? S'indigna-t-il.

Draco haussa les épaules.

_Je te rassure, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui faire ce plaisir.

_Il est au courant qu'on se déteste, au moins ?

_Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement.

_Ouais, moi aussi. Lui lança-t-il avec une rancœur mal contenue.

_En fait, j'étais surtout venu pour m'excuser de mon comportement de la semaine dernière.

Cette journée était réellement pleine de surprises.

_Et bien… excuses acceptées alors.

_C'est tout ? S'exclama Draco, surpris. Je pensais que t'allais me hurler dessus.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi. On a dérapé et t'as regretté, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Ses paroles semblèrent blesser le blond.

_Je ne regrette pas.

_Pardon ?

_A vrai dire c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

Harry resta sans voix. Draco sembla hésiter mais poursuivit sur sa lancée.

_Ce que je ressens pour toi, ce n'est pas normal. Je pensais que ça irait mieux avec le temps mais… Voilà, je ne peux pas t'enlever de ma tête. Harry, j'ai vraiment envie de construire quelque chose avec toi.

Dire qu'il était choqué était un euphémisme. Il était complètement pétrifié.

_Je… Que… Mais bordel, ça va pas la tête ?

A cet instant, le professeur en charge du cours magistral descendit l'allée le menant à son estrade et les discussions se turent.

Le regard blessé du blond retourna l'estomac d'Harry.

_Je te laisse réfléchir, d'accord ? Mais sache que… tu ne me connais pas. Ce que tu as vu de moi l'autre soir, c'est le vrai Draco, et ne me dis pas qu'il ne t'a pas plu, car je ne te croirais pas.

Il s'empara de son ordinateur et retourna s'asseoir près de Diggory. Il ne sut pas ce que le blond lui rapporta, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire.

**H&D**

Il était vingt-deux heures et Harry ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur la dissertation qu'il devait rendre pour le lendemain. Il était rentré aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, toujours aussi choqué par ce que Draco lui avait avoué.

Après avoir mangé, il s'était remis sur sa dissertation de sociologie urbaine. Il passait son temps à regarder son téléphone portable, hésitant à appeler le blond. Toutes les cinq minutes, il allait sur Facebook et regardait son profil, comme si ce dernier allait lui fournir une quelconque réponse.

A vingt-deux heures trente, il craqua et referma le clapet de son ordinateur portable. Il se saisit de son Smartphone et composa le numéro de Draco. Au bout de deux sonneries, sa voix grave se fit entendre. Harry se sentit stupide, il n'avait rien à dire.

__Allo ? _

_Ouais… C'est Harry.

__Je sais. _

_J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin…

Le brun s'interrompit, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_Tu pourrais arrêter de te taire un peu ? D'habitude tu la ramènes sans arrêt ! S'énerva-t-il.

__Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'étais loin de me douter que tu allais m'appeler. Je pensais que tu passerais le reste de la licence à me fuir comme la peste, pour être honnête. Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'espérer ?_

_Ecoute Malefoy, j'ai du mal à y croire. Il y a quelques semaines, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que… enfin que…

__Que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ?_

_Ouais, voilà. En même temps, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir, hein. T'as pas eu un comportement super équivoque.

__Je sais. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir exactement ? _

_J'ai beaucoup pensé à l'autre soir, et la réaction que tu as eu après m'a un peu blessé, je dois dire.

__Je me suis excusé pour ça. _Déclara le blond sur la défensive.

_Oui, je sais… ce que je veux dire c'est que… Je pense que si ça n'avait pas compté, je n'aurais pas réagi comme ça, tu ne penses pas ?

__Ce que je pense ou non ne compte pas. Je ne pourrais pas être très objectif. _

_Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment, là ! S'écria Harry, plaintif. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose, tu pourrais compatir, un peu !

__Bordel Potter, va à l'essentiel ! _

_Est-ce que tu as finis ta dissert' d'urbaine pour demain ?

__Sérieusement ? _

_Non, vraiment, tu l'as terminée ?

__Euh… oui, bien sûr. _

_Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

__Putain, ton cerveau est un vrai fouillis… Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _

_Tu ne voudrais pas… venir m'aider à la terminer ?

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra et il ferma les yeux. Draco garda le silence quelques instants, accentuant son malaise.

__Tu es sérieux ? _

_La réponse est oui, j'ai vraiment très envie de te voir.

Il aurait presque pu deviner le sourire du blond.

__J'arrive. _

Et il raccrocha, le cœur battant. Il ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi il s'embarquait, mais il se sentait vivant et heureux. Dire que c'était Draco Malefoy qui le mettait dans cet état… Mais finalement, peut-être était-ce justement parce que c'était lui.

**H&D**

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Draco frappa à la porte du brun. Harry lui ouvrit, nerveux, et fut ébloui par son sourire en coin et son regard intense.

Il se décala pour le laisser entrer et referma la porte. Immédiatement, il fut attiré par deux mains puissantes qui encadrèrent son visage, et ses lèvres furent saisies de la plus douce et sensuelle des manières.

Il gémit doucement et se laissa aller entre les bras du blond, satisfait. Quand ils se séparèrent, il murmura :

_Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire.

Draco sourit et se recula.

_Alors, on la fait, cette dissert' ?

_Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Le blond rigola devant l'air ahuri du brun. Harry pensa à cet instant qu'il n'avait jamais vu Draco aussi détendu et naturel. Et il n'en était que plus beau.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus langoureusement que lors de leurs dernières fois, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il longea sa mâchoire et embrassa son cou. Draco soupira d'aise et passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Harry, caressant son torse et son dos.

Des frissons le parcoururent sur tout le corps et ses propres mains tremblaient sous les caresses. Draco se détacha de leur étreinte, prenant le temps d'enlever sa veste et ses chaussures. Il prit la main d'Harry et l'attira jusqu'au canapé.

_Non, le coupa Harry en attrapant son poignet. Pas le canapé, viens.

Sous le regard surpris du blond, il l'entraina avec lui vers sa chambre.

Leurs dernières fois avaient été intenses, brusques et bestiales. Mais ce soir, Draco voulait qu'elle soit plus tendre. Au pied du lit, il entreprit d'enlever le tee-shirt du brun, le faisant glisser au-dessus de sa tête, tout en embrassant une ligne imaginaire le long de son torse. Harry gémit de plaisir et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il introduisit une de ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de Draco et ferma les yeux sous les sensations prodigieuses qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

Quand il ouvrit le bouton de son jean, Harry se mordit la lèvre, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Son sexe était tellement dur qu'un peu plus, et il en crierait de frustration. Il enleva à son tour le pull du blond et joua quelques secondes avec son jean, passant ses doigts dans l'interstice et effleurant la peau de son bas-ventre.

_Putain, chuchota Draco en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Il retira son jean lentement, puis entreprit de faire de même avec celui du blond, emportant leurs sous-vêtements par la même occasion.

Totalement nus, ils prirent le temps de se regarder et de se découvrir. Avec leurs yeux, avec leurs mains. Impatient, Harry embrassa son amant avec fougue et l'allongea sur le lit.

_Je t'ai dit que j'adorais ta chambre ?

Il sourit contre ses lèvres.

_Tu ne parles jamais au bon moment. Répliqua-t-il, les yeux brillants.

_La couleur noir, ça rend super bien. Continua le blond, la voix rendue rauque par le plaisir, alors qu'Harry embrassait son torse et descendait de plus en plus bas.

_Le noir n'est pas une couleur, Malefoy.

Draco rigola, se souvenant qu'il avait lui-même sorti cette réplique quelques jours auparavant. Son rire se fana quand il sentit la bouche d'Harry effleurer son sexe et le prendre en bouche.

_Hmm…

La bouche du brun allait et venait sur son sexe tendu, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps. Ses gestes étaient si tendres qu'il en aurait pleuré. Il avait tant rêvé de cet instant, tant souhaité que le brun agisse de la sorte avec lui. C'était un rêve qui devenait réalité, le souhait de toute son adolescence et peut-être bien plus encore.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa. Le blond se tendit légèrement lorsqu'il sentit qu'il introduisait un doigt en lui.

Le voyant grimacer, Harry retira ses doigts et attrapa un tube de lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit.

_C'est mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement, après en avoir appliqué un peu sur ses doigts.

Draco acquiesça, étonné de l'attention.

_Tu m'étonneras toujours, lui dit-il, sincère.

Harry sourit et introduisit un deuxième doigt, effectuant des allers-retours de plus en plus profondément et les écartant légèrement. Quand il en inséra un troisième, son amant gémit fortement et il sut qu'il avait touché le point sensible. Il recommença plusieurs fois son geste, faisant se cambrer Draco.

_At... Attends… Viens.

Il retira ses doigts doucement, ne manquant pas de les réintroduire une dernière fois, le faisant presque crier.

Il enfila un préservatif et se positionna à son entrée.

Il embrassa le blond alors qu'il le pénétra, ébahi par le plaisir fulgurant qu'il ressentit. Après qu'il se soit habitué à sa présence, Harry bougea ses hanches et le blond encercla sa taille avec ses jambes pour qu'il entre plus profondément en lui.

La chambre fut très vite emplie de gémissements, de plus en plus forts et de moins en moins espacés. Leurs baisers furent de plus en plus désordonnés, les coups de hanches plus rapides.

Harry se saisit du sexe de Draco et le masturba, alors qu'il allait atteindre le point de non-retour. Quelques mouvements plus tard il sentit le blond se tendre autour de lui et ne put retenir son orgasme de le dévaster. A bout de souffle et le cœur battant à une allure folle, il s'écroula sur le blond.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes immobiles, profitant de l'instant. Harry se retira ensuite et s'étala sur le dos à côté de Draco.

_C'était…

_...Ouais. Termina-t-il à sa place. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça.

_Moi aussi, déclara Draco.

_Et c'est la première fois que j'amène quelqu'un dans ma chambre.

Draco tourna sa tête vers lui.

_Je suis un privilégié alors, rigola-t-il.

_On peut dire ça, ouais.

_Harry ?

_ça me fait bizarre que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

_Je peux toujours t'appeler Potter, si tu veux.

_Non ça me va, sourit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

_Je crois que je t'ai menti. Tu sais, tu m'as posé une question l'autre fois, et je t'ai menti.

_Oh.

_Est-ce que je peux espérer, pour nous deux ?

_Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas besoin de poser la question.

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est tout. C'est tellement inattendu.

_Je pense qu'au contraire, on a attendu trop longtemps.

La phrase d'Harry remplit Draco de bonheur. Il se mit sur le côté et observa le brun qui le regarda.

_Et tu m'as menti sur quelle question ?

_Quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais déjà été amoureux.

Ils se regardèrent intensément.

_Depuis quand ? Se contenta-t-il de demander au blond, n'ignorant pas la chaleur qui s'était répandue en lui.

_Depuis la terminale, en fait. Mais c'est seulement le moment où je m'en suis rendu compte. Je pense que ça remonte à beaucoup plus loin.

_J'avais remarqué que ton attitude avait un peu changé vers la fin du lycée… Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer… Enfin, tu vois.

Draco haussa les épaules. Ça ne servait à rien de parler du passé. Il se pencha et embrassa chastement Harry.

_Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça… Commença le brun, fébrile. Je crois bien que je pourrais définitivement tomber amoureux de toi.

Le cœur de Draco explosa dans sa poitrine, comblé. Il plaça sa tête au creux de son cou et le silence s'installa.

Quelques dizaines de minutes de calme plus tard, il s'endormit.

**H&D**

Draco ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il ne reconnut pas la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. A sa gauche, un radioréveil indiquait 3 :02 du matin. Le lit était vide, mais au loin, il entendit un bruit de clavier d'ordinateur frénétique. Il se leva et enfila son boxer.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il au brun, passant sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Il avait toujours rêvé de toucher ses cheveux.

Harry lui sourit et réclama un baiser.

_Je finis ma dissertation pour demain. J'en suis à la conclusion. Retourne dormir, j'arrive.

C'était irréaliste pour le blond. La situation qu'il vivait en cet instant dépassait ses rêves les plus fous.

Il alla se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, cherchant pendant trois bonnes minutes où se trouvait la vaisselle.

Quand il revint au salon, le brun était en train d'éteindre l'ordinateur. Ils retournèrent au lit et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**H&D**

Le lendemain matin, ils s'étaient réveillés et avaient pris un petit déjeuner en silence, encore endormis. Ils ne réalisaient pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, trop heureux pour revenir à la réalité. Harry se dit en prenant sa douche que Ron et Hermione n'allaient pas en revenir.

Une fois douchés et habillés, ils prirent la voiture de Draco et se rendirent en cours. A peine arrivé devant leur salle de TD, le blond vit arriver Cédric Diggory et grogna.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry. Il tourna la tête dans la direction que Draco regardait et sourit.

_Salut Draco. Harry.

_Salut… Cédric, c'est ça ?

Le visage de l'interpelé s'éclaira.

_Ouais, lui-même, sourit-il en lui serrant la main que le brun lui tendait. Dis-moi Harry, je peux te parler une minute s'il te plaît ?

Ignorant le regard noir de son récent copain, il acquiesça et suivit Cédric à l'écart.

_Ecoute Harry, je ne sais pas si Draco te l'a dit, mais il se trouve que j'ai un peu flashé sur toi, tu vois. Il m'a dit que tu avais quelqu'un, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais quand même tenter ma chance…

Harry sourit. Alors comme ça, Draco lui avait dit qu'il était en couple ?

_Bah en fait…

Il sentit une présence à ses côtés.

_Ce quelqu'un, c'est moi Diggory. Je t'ai fait une faveur en te prévenant, ça t'aurait évité une humiliation, tu vois ? Donc t'as encore le choix, soit tu continues de draguer mon mec sous mon nez et je te refais le portrait, soit tu disparais et on deviendra les meilleurs amis du monde. C'est clair ?

_C'est clair, énonça-t-il, choqué.

_Bien.

Draco s'en alla et entra dans la salle de TD.

_Désolé, dit Harry à Cédric. C'est un vrai connard, parfois.

_Je t'ai entendu, Potter, retentit la voix du concerné.

Il soupira, bien qu'amusé, et rentra à son tour dans la pièce.

**H&D**

**Neuf mois plus tard**

Les partiels de second semestre venaient de marquer la fin de leur seconde année de licence. Harry sortit de l'amphithéâtre, soulagé d'être enfin en vacance. Draco avait finis plus tôt que lui et l'attendait devant le bâtiment, souriant lui aussi.

_Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

_Pas trop mal.

Neuf mois étaient passés depuis leur mise en couple. Si cela avait étonné leurs amis respectifs dans les premiers temps, (mis à part Hermione qui déclarait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle s'en doutait) ils durent avouer que leur relation était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

Ils apprirent à se connaitre mieux, se racontant leurs enfances, ce qui ne fut pas aisé pour Harry.

Le brun apprit également à cerner Draco, qui derrière son masque impassible était sûrement le plus sensible des deux. La différence entre le Draco en public et le Draco qu'il prenait dans ses bras le soir était saisissante. Il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi méfiant que le blond, mis à part lui-même.

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Draco passait les trois-quarts de son temps avec Harry, ne rentrant chez ses parents que pour prendre des affaires de rechange, ou pour laisser au brun de l'espace, de peur qu'il ne se lasse de lui.

Ils posèrent leurs affaires sur la table basse, heureux d'avoir enfin terminé leur seconde année. Dans deux semaines, ils partiraient en vacances en Italie tous les deux pour quinze jours, et avaient ensuite prévu de rester trois semaines en camping dans le sud de la France avec leurs amis respectifs, à savoir Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, ces quatre-là s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, malgré les vieilles rancœurs datant des périodes Collèges et Lycée.

Mais en cet instant, Harry était nerveux. Il avait décidé de demander à Draco d'emménager avec lui, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment ce dernier allait réagir. Certes, il passait le plus clair de son temps ici, mais emménager à deux était une étape importante dans un couple et le leur était plutôt récent.

_Draco ?

_Hum ?

_Je t'aime.

Draco sursauta.

_C'est la première fois que tu me le dis.

_Je sais.

Il s'approcha du brun et l'embrassa passionnément.

_Je t'aime aussi.

Bordel, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de choses… Il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit une petite clef de sa poche de jean. A la vue de l'objet, les sourcils du blond se froncèrent.

_Je pensais que… Enfin, je sais que cela ne fait pas très longtemps qu'on est ensemble mais… Enfin je voudrais que tu viennes habiter ici.

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais Harry continua sur sa lancée :

_Enfin, faudra demander au proprio de changer le bail… ça se trouve on va devoir chercher autre chose. J'y ai pas pensé d'ailleurs, l'appartement ne te plait peut-être pas… Enfin…

_Harry ! Je peux en placer une… ? Demanda Draco, amusé.

_Ouais… Désolé.

_J'adorerais habiter avec toi.

_C'est vrai ?

_Non.

_Sale con.

Draco rigola.

_Et j'adore cet appartement, continua-t-il.

_Tant mieux, ça m'aurait fait mal au cœur de le quitter.

_Je sais.

_Va falloir demander au propriétaire… En général ils n'aiment pas ça. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

_Je pense que le propriétaire ne sera pas un problème.

_J'en sais rien… Je ne connais même pas son nom. Je sais juste qu'il a racheté l'appartement et qu'il a voulu rester anonyme. Je passe par l'agence immobilière pour régler les loy…

Harry s'arrêta de parler.

__Tu as racheté ce foutu appartement _!

_Perspicace, Potter.

_T'es fou !

_De toi, oui.

Aussitôt, Draco grimaça.

_C'était niais, non ?

_Totalement, rigola Harry. Mais je ne plaisante pas… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

_Quand je suis venu la première fois et que j'ai vu les papiers… Je ne sais pas, j'ai vu à quel point tu tenais à ton appartement et j'ai voulu faire quelque chose. Je suis riche après tout, autant que ça serve à quelque chose. Et voyons les côtés positifs…

_Lesquels ?

_Premièrement, je peux t'assurer que le propriétaire approuve totalement mon emménagement. Et deuxièmement, tu vas économiser les loyers.

_T'es cinglé…

_Tu pourras toujours me payer autrement, tu sais, suggéra Draco.

Harry s'esclaffa et se pencha pour prendre les lèvres de son amant.

_Pervers.

**FIN**

* * *

N'oubliez pas ma page facebook : **Drarry Officiel** (En attente de plus de monde pour papoter) et mon compte facebook pour ceux que ça intéresse : **Leylah Fanfiction**

Merci d'avoir lu. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

Je reviens bientôt avec une fanfiction déjà terminée qui fait une petite dizaine de chapitres (80 pages environ). Elle n'attend plus que d'être corrigée. Si vous voulez lire le début, je vous attends sur facebook.

N'hésitez pas à Reviewer les ami(e)s, je n'attends que ça =)

**Leylah.**


End file.
